


Bows and Brass

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Backstory, Childhood, Classical Music, Drabble, Gen, Music, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley's musical beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Brass

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-canon. For [](http://users.livejournal.com/spyglass_/profile)[**spyglass_**](http://users.livejournal.com/spyglass_/), who asked for "V is for violin" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

When Ainsley was six, her mother set her on the plush brown carpet beside their record player. She sat cross-legged, eyes bright with discovery, as Vivaldi's _Spring_ danced out of the speakers.

The next afternoon, her father played her Sousa. She marched the perimeter of the living room, the _swish-swish_ of her flowery dress matching her high steps and swinging arms as she raised her make-believe baton.

When her music teacher asked her if she'd like to learn an instrument, Ainsley thought of her mother and considered the violin before she smiled and said, "The trombone. It's my father's favorite."


End file.
